Michelangelo
by Uterpia
Summary: Un OS très court sur Michelangelo, le rayon de soleil de la famille. Univers 2k14.


_Hey, bonjour ! Bon alors, j'étais tranquillement en train de manger ma glace quand tout à coup : « J'adore Mikey, il est trop drôle. Il faut que je fasse un OS sur lui ». Alors voilà, j'ai laissé carte blanche à mon imagination pour vous pondre cette petite histoire assez courte intitulée « Michelangelo ». Il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, vous avez juste à vous poser et à assister à une journée plutôt banale de notre Mikey national ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, c'est avec plaisir que je la partage avec vous !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **MICHELANGELO**

Dans les ténèbres austères et suintantes des égouts, seuls les effluves de l'eau se faisaient entendre, longeant les tunnels souillés et visqueux dans un bruit flasque et doucereux. Rien ne pouvait perturber cette sérénité hors du commun. Rien. Ou si. Une chose. Les énormes ronflements d'une certaine tortue mutante, dont la carapace décorée de graffitis colorés et artistiques dissimulait un corps à la fois replet et musclé. Michelangelo dormait d'un sommeil profond, sa couette épaisse et émiettée basculant dangereusement petit à petit sur le rebord du lit, prête à affronter le sol dur et moite des égouts. Sa joue rebondie reposait sereinement sur son oreiller, un filet de bave trahissant une grosse fatigue longeant ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Son bras tatoué pendait lourdement en dehors de sa couchette, ses doigts à moitié bandés frôlant presque le bitume. Un doux ronronnement à faire pâlir les tractopelles les plus téméraires se frayait un chemin à travers sa gorge pour finalement induire à un ronflement épouvantable. Ronflement qui avait réveillé son propriétaire dans une secousse convulsive, l'énorme bruit l'ayant effrayé au plus haut point. Il se figea quelques instants, les yeux mi-clos, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait eu aussi peur de son propre ronflement, avant de plonger paresseusement la tête dans son oreiller frais, dans un gémissement plaintif. Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement, aujourd'hui, le benjamin de la fratrie aurait volontiers dormi quelques heures de plus s'il ne s'était pas réveillé aussi brutalement. Lentement, il se dépêtra de sa couette pour se lever maladroitement de son lit douillet, avant de se frotter ses yeux bleus encore embrumés. Il chercha à tâtons son inséparable morceau de tissu qu'il avait glissé au pied du lit avant de s'endormir, afin de le nouer soigneusement autour de son crâne chauve et écailleux. Il s'étira bruyamment dans un grand bâillement avant d'allonger ses lèvres dans un large sourire. C'était une règle implacable, chez lui : sourire dès le réveil, communiquer sa joie de vivre à ses frères. Il esquissa une légère grimace. Hum, finalement, il allait d'abord se brosser les dents avant de transmettre son allégresse, une pizza aux douze fromages avait prit d'assaut son estomac, la veille...

Après s'être rafraîchi, le mutant saisit son sweat à capuche avant de le nouer grossièrement autour de sa taille. Puis il se mit à chercher son inséparable collier de coquillages ainsi que sa paire de lunettes de soleil, qu'il ne mettait jamais, mais qu'il trouvait trop cool.

Ça y est, Michelangelo, le joyeux luron était fin prêt à taquiner ses frangins qu'il aimait tant. Il se précipita gaiement dans la cuisine pour y rejoindre le reste de la fratrie.

-Hey ! MC Mikey est dans la place ! Comment ça va, mes frérots ? Dit-il en se posant rudement sur sa chaise.

Raphael ne répondait pas, sa main soutenait difficilement sa joue écailleuse. Léonardo avait levé des yeux rieurs vers son petit frère, qui appréciait la bonne humeur matinale du benjamin et Donatello était le seul qui avait daigné répondre aux salutations de la tortue au bandeau orange.

-Salut, Mikey. April va passer nous voir ce matin, il faudrait que tu fasses la vaisselle le plus vite possible.

L'effet fut immédiat, Michelangelo s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de lait froid dans une toux des plus indiscrètes, avant de s'exclamer, impatient :

-C'est vrai ? April va passer ?

Il écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus avant d'entamer une beatbox de la joie. Il adorait April, sa grande et belle Hogosha, sexy et courageuse, avec sa magnifique paire de...yeux. Hé, vous vous attendiez à quoi, bande de coquins ?! Nan, en fait, vous avez raison de penser à ça.

Pour Michelangelo, April O'Neil était une déesse venue tout droit de la planète Canonesque. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était amoureux ou s'il la trouvait juste attirante. Une chose est sûre, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui tourne le dos, sous peine de faire éclater une bonne paire de neurones au mutant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, la journaliste poussait avec force la porte de métal qui menait au repère sombre, mais chaleureux de ses amis reptiliens. Toujours habillée de son éternelle veste de cuir jaune. Elle adressa un magnifique sourire bienveillant envers ses amis à carapace, Michelangelo l'accueillant avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

-Faites du bruit pour notre ravissante Hogosha, April O'Neiiiiil ! S'exclama joyeusement le mutant.

Lorsque la journaliste venait leur rendre visite, Michelangelo veillait toujours à ce qu'elle se sente le plus à l'aise possible. Si elle avait faim, il s'empressait de lui amener à manger, si elle s'ennuyait, il l'invitait à regarder la télé, ou alors il lui racontait des blagues de son invention particulièrement drôles comme :

-Quel est le film préféré des coiffeurs ?

April était confortablement installée dans le canapé, ses mains parcourant ses longs cheveux bruns, elle affichait une mine interrogative.

-Harry Potter et la coupe de cheveux !

Michelangelo éclata d'un grand rire communicatif. Sa blague avait beau manquer d'humour, le seul fait de le voir rire suffisait au petit groupe à esquisser un petit sourire, sauf Raphael, définitivement dépité.

-Oh, pitié...

* * *

Ne nous attardons pas sur les blagues de Michelangelo, aussi amusantes soient-elles, car nous voilà déjà en fin d'après-midi. Une fois que la jeune journaliste eut quitté le sweet home de ses fidèles amis à carapace, il décida de regarder pour la quatrième fois, le dernier épisode de _Lost_ , tandis que Léonardo s'adonnait à sa séance quotidienne de méditation, que Donatello bricolait sérieusement dans son laboratoire et que Raphael lisait sa bande dessinée, installé dans le canapé auprès de son petit frère.

Mikey avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, savourant les dernières minutes de l'épisode, la bouche presque entre-ouverte, la main figée dans la boîte à pop-corn. Une fois le générique passé, il cligna ses yeux bleus bébé, dubitatif.

-J'ai toujours rien compris.

Puis il avala avec désappointement une bouchée de pop-corn.

Comme d'habitude, le soir venue, Michelangelo et Raphael se faisaient face, le regard brûlant. Le mutant au bandeau rouge plissait ses yeux verts ambrés et se concentrait à l'extrême. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Il devait réussir. Malheureusement, le sort s'acharnait contre lui...

-Et BIM ! Le papier couvre la pierre, on dirait que la dernière part de pizza est pour moi ! Encore une fois !

Comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il mâchouilla victorieusement son dû durement gagné grâce au "pierre, feuille, ciseaux", sous le regard agressif et défaitiste de Raphael.

-'men fou, j'avais plus faim t'façon, grommela-t-il.

Une fois le ventre bien rempli, le jeune mutant se hâta de se séparer de son sweat et de ses divers accessoires avant de se glisser sous sa couette fraîche et confortable. Il saisit une de ses nombreuses bandes dessinées avant de se mettre à la feuilleter avec entrain. Cependant, il tendit l'oreille...il n'était pas sûr... Sa joie fut vite estompée, il ne s'était pas trompé, une nouvelle dispute était bel et bien en train d'éclater entre ses deux aînés. Il soupira, affligé, avant de déposer soigneusement sa BD dont les pages étaient grossièrement cornées pour remonter avec tristesse la couette au-dessus de son menton, ses yeux bleus brillant dans l'obscurité. Il n'aimait pas entendre ses frères se disputer. Chaque hurlement fendait son cœur. Fort heureusement, ce soir-là, les cris n'avaient pas duré longtemps. Une fois le silence revenu, Michelangelo soupira de soulagement avant de fermer les yeux, se préparant au lendemain qu'il se forcerait de rendre meilleur.

* * *

 _Je sais, il n'est pas très long, mais un texte plus développé aurait certainement fini par vous ennuyer ! Que pensez-vous de cet OS ? Inutile ? Plaisant ? Mais surtout, ce que je voudrais savoir, est-ce que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire ? Je vous dis à très bientôt, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire !_

 _Portez-vous bien !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


End file.
